


I am not letting you die a virgin

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant/Top Dean, Impala Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel to a brothel but it doesn't go exactly to plan. However, Dean is not going to let the angel die a virgin...no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not letting you die a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I got the idea for this from 5x03 'Free to Be You and Me' which just made me laugh so much...hope you guys enjoy reading and feedback is welcome. I try my best but I apologise if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading :)

It had been a long and very eventful night. Dean had dragged an extremely unwilling Castiel to a "den of inequity" as he had put it.

Needless to say, it hadn't exactly gone to plan. As soon as they had arrived Castiel was scared to death and Dean could tell - he loved watching him squirm around women.

After a pretty blonde woman had introduced herself to Castiel as 'chastity', the two had disappeared behind a red velvet curtain and Dean had wandered off to grab a beer with one of the many other women

After only a few minutes, a high-pitched scream had rung out from behind the curtain and Dean ran in to find Castiel, tie and trench coat askew, being screamed at by 'chastity'. Dean pulled the angel out of the back door before they could be thrown out.

The whole charade had been due to Dean insisting that he would not let Castiel die a virgin.

***

The 1967 Chevy Impala drew to a halt outside yet another dingy motel and Dean cut the engine. He turned to Castiel and laughed at the face of confusion and terror on the angel.

"What the hell happened in there, Cas? You couldn't just get it over with could you?" He continued to laugh.

"I told you, Dean. That place was a den of inequity and it was against my morals." Castiel responded, looking straight through the windshield and not at Dean.

Dean continued to laugh to himself at the thought of the two of them running from the building.

"I'll just grab my bag and we'll grab a beer okay?" Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded and disappeared, only to the outside of the Impala Dean discovered when he looked up - apparently Cas didn't like doors, Dean thought. Dean opened his own door and stepped out into the cool night air. He opened the driver's side rear door and bent into the car to grab his bag.

A sudden thought hit him and he smiled to himself.

"Hey Cas, c'mere." He said as he stepped into the car, closing the door behind him. A second later Cas was sat beside him, again with a confused look.

"Yes, Dea-" Castiel began. He was cut off as the hunter threw himself at him, pushing their lips together. Castiel broke the kiss and pulled away, shocked. "Dean, what are you doing? I can't...my morals..."

"Screw your morals, Cas! I am not letting you die a virgin, man, I don't care what it takes." Dean leaned over once again and pressed his lips to Castiel's, running his hand up the angel's thigh.

This time Castiel didn't fight but sank into the kiss, parting his lips slightly when Dean licked at them and allowed him to explore his mouth. Suddenly Castiel pulled away again, blinking softly at Dean and breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?"

Castiel licked his lips and sighed. "It's just...that was my first..." He looked down to the floor of the Impala, his cheeks becoming pink.

Dean exhaled lightly with slight laughter. "It's okay, baby, we'll go slow." He smiled as he hooked Castiel's chin with his forefinger, lifting his head and leaning in to kiss him again.

The hand on Castiel's thigh moved further up his leg and continued up his side, tugging at the jacket underneath the trench coat. Dean's other hand was now carding through Castiel's hair as their tongues entwined and danced.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, causing the hunter's pants to become increasingly tight. Dean moved his hands upwards to Castiel's shoulders and pushed the jackets from his body, tossing them into a pile on the car floor.

Dean's hands ran down Castiel's sides and stopped at his hips. He pulled his lips away and leaned his body over Castiel's, pulling at his hips so his body slid underneath him, Dean in between his legs.

They resumed their kiss and Dean gasped slightly into Castiel's mouth as he felt the angel's erection pressing against his thigh, his own hidden by the tight jeans.

Dean pulled at Castiel's tie and then the buttons down his shirt, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor along with his own shirt. Castiel's eyes ran over Dean's chest and stomach, taking in every solid muscle. His eyes darted to the deep red hand print on Dean's left shoulder. Dean smiled softly at Castiel's mesmerised expression and the angel reached up to press his hand onto the mark. Dean shivered as an almost electrical pulse flowed from the mark and through his body and Castiel retreated his hand.

Dean tugged at Castiel's belt and pulled the zipper down to reveal his grey boxers. Castiel shuffled about as he kicked off his shoes and his pants and boxers traveled down his legs and also onto the floor, leaving him completely exposed to Dean.

Dean nuzzled his head into Castiel's neck and trailed kisses as he moved down his body. He shifted backwards so his head was level with Castiel's hips and slowly ran his tongue up Castiel's length. The angel moaned deeply and tilted his head back as Dean's lips placed over the head of his cock and began to suck lightly.

He pushed his mouth further down onto Castiel and bobbed his head up and down slightly. Castiel groaned and arched his back as to push further into Dean's mouth. Dean pulled his lips away and licked them, tasting Castiel.

Dean presented Castiel with two fingers and ordered him to "suck." The angel obeyed and took the fingers into his mouth, dipping his tongue in between them and coating them with saliva. "Spread your legs." And Castiel obeyed again, pushing his legs apart as much as possible in the confinement of the Impala.

Dean pulled his fingers from Castiel's mouth and rested one against his entrance. He looked to Castiel who nodded slightly, eyes half closed, and pushed his finger inside.

The tight virgin bucked his hips as Dean's finger moved further into him. He pumped the finger slowly until it slid easily and then added the other, slowly lining them up together inside of Castiel. Dean scissored his fingers, stretching Castiel and watched his facial expressions turn from pain to pleasure. When Dean was satisfied that Castiel was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and the proceeded to kick off his boots and remove his pants and boxers, freeing his hard cock.

Dean leaned over and rummaged around the floor, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid. He popped the cap and slicked his cock with plenty of the liquid and returned the bottle to its place on the floor.

He lined himself up to Castiel's entrance and pushed inside just slightly. Castiel opened his mouth and sighed deeply as Dean penetrated him. Dean pushed further into him and stopped when he was inside of him fully. Castiel's chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes wide.

"Relax." Dean lifted Castiel's hands and placed them on his hips. He moved in and out of the angel slowly, gradually increasing his pace until he was pumping in and out of him rhythmically.

Castiel almost screamed when Dean thrust into him hard and hit his prostate. He arched his back and Dean paused for a moment, his hands on Castiel's thighs that wrapped around his waist.

Dean resumed his movement and again hit Castiel's prostate but this time he didn't pause but instead continued to hit the spot as Castiel writhed beneath him.

"Dean, I'm gonna..." The angel breathed and Dean slowed inside of him, his hand pumping along Castiel's cock.

Castiel threw his head back into the seat of the Impala as he came hot and fast into Dean's hand and on his own stomach. Dean thrust into him one more time and came a second after inside of Castiel, riding out his orgasm.

Dean pulled out of Castiel and leant over him to push their lips together. The kiss was lazy and sloppy and wet but it was perfect. Dean flopped down and pulled Castiel on top of him, his head resting on his chest as they both breathed heavily and in sync.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured.

"Yea?"

"Last time I checked..." He panted, "that is not the definition of 'slow'."

Dean chuckled softly and they both closed their eyes, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it - feedback is welcome, I like receiving kudos and comments ^^


End file.
